Le poids de ce que tu caches
by lasurvolte
Summary: Stiles n'a jamais été pudique, pas avec Scott en tout, alors quand il le devient, quand il cherche à se cacher, son meilleur ami commence à s'inquiéter et cherche à comprendre ce qu'il se passe.


**Titre : **Le poids de ce que tu caches

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Stalia

**Prompt :** J'ai besoin d'un bisou magique

**Note : spoil toutes les saisons (S1, S2, S3), **POV Scott

* * *

Avec Stiles on se connaît depuis si longtemps qu'on n'est plus tellement pudique ensemble. On ne se cache pas. Pourquoi on se cacherait ? On a pris notre bain ensemble des dizaines de fois quand on était môme et ensuite dans les vestiaires on s'amusait à comparer la taille de notre zizi, sans vraiment se préoccuper de notre nudité. C'était pas en grandissant que tout à coup on n'allait plus oser se montrer. En fait on a toujours été comme des frères, Stiles se serait pavané nu devant moi que je n'aurais même pas réagi, s'il voulait se mettre les fesses à l'air, grand bien lui fasse.

En fait, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, le jour où tout à coup il est devenu pudique. Je me le rappelle parfaitement, on avait organisé cette soirée entre meilleur pote. Filles interdites, autres copains interdits. Ce devait être une soirée juste pour lui et moi, parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été rien que tous les deux dans une soirée normale et pas paranormal. Une soirée comme on aurait pu en avoir avant, à papoter devant des films d'horreur en descendant des bières et en mangeant des chips.

Stiles était venu à la maison, maman était pas là, elle travaillait à l'hôpital. On avait décidé de ne mettre que des films d'amour romantique à l'eau de rose, parce que de l'horreur on en avait assez vu pour toute une vie pour pas en plus devoir la mater à la télé.

A un moment on a fini par parler de nos copines. Stiles m'a balancé un coussin parce que soit disant j'avais l'air vraiment trop stupide quand je parlais de Kira, il disait que j'étais juste un cabot baveux. Alors on a discuté de Malia, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, elle avait été là quand il en avait eu besoin, ça fonctionnait bien entre eux depuis, pourquoi s'éterniser ? Parler de l'amour risquait de briser l'amour. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec son raisonnement, j'aurais parlé pendant des heures de Kira, mais Stiles avait l'air crevé, il était presque cinq heures du mat', on n'avait plus ni chips, ni bière, il était donc l'heure de se coucher.

J'ai tout bazardé, chemise, débardeur, pantalon, gardant seulement mon boxer pour me coucher, m'attendant à ce que Stiles fasse pareil.

Il a dit _« j'ai froid, je garde le tee-shirt »_, et a enlevé le reste. C'était l'été, il faisait clairement chaud, je n'ai pas cru une seule seconde qu'il puisse avoir froid. Alors quoi ? Il ne voulait plus me montrer son torse ? Des affreux poils lui avaient poussés pendant la nuit ? Il faisait un complexe d'infériorité parce que j'étais un brin plus musclé ?

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, mais je me suis dis bon tant pis, laissons-le faire, c'est juste un tee-shirt après tout, et je n'ai pas faire de remarque.

La deuxième fois où il a eut un de ces accès de pudeurs c'était avant l'entrainement de Lacrosse. Il est allé s'enfermer dans une des seules cabines que possédait le vestiaire et s'y est changé. Stiles était plutôt du genre à se pavaner en caleçon dans tout le vestiaire en rigolant alors j'ai tilté.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai des affreux boutons, je préfère vous épargner le spectacle.

C'était bizarre, je le voyais plutôt montrer ses boutons en rigolant et criant _« devinez qui a les plus gros »_ ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est vrai qu'il était plus calme et plus sage depuis que le Nogitsune l'avait possédé, mais Stiles était toujours Stiles et il n'allait pas tout à coup s'habiller seul dans une cabine et se cacher à la vue de tous pour quelques boutons.

La troisième fois, fut quand Stiles refusa tout net d'enlever sa chemise alors qu'il faisait 30 degrés dehors, qu'il paraissait étouffer dessous mais qu'il souriait et insistait pour dire _« ça va ça va »._ Définitivement ça n'allait pas j'en fus persuadé quand pour le taquiner, je lui donnai un petit coup sur l'épaule et qu'il fit une grimace de douleur. Il se rattrapa :

- Tu ne mesures pas ta force mon petit Scottie.

Mais j'étais persuadé de ne pas avoir frappé si fort. Quelque chose clochait et je commençai à sérieusement m'inquiéter pour mon meilleur ami.

J'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Je suis pas le roi des plans, mais quand c'est pour aider Stiles j'ai parfois des bonne idées – celle-ci n'était en tout cas pas la pire que j'ai eu. Stiles était chez moi, on discutait au sujet d'un monstre qui faisait des siennes à Beacon Hill, une broutille donc, jusqu'à ce que malencontreusement je renverse mon coca sur lui.

- Quel idiot, je vais te prêter un autre tee-shirt (Stiles avait abandonné la chemise)

Il a sourit, je lui ai prêté un vêtement et il est allé dans la salle de bain, au lieu de faire le changement devant moi. Soit disant qu'il devait se débarbouillé.

Mais il a fermé la porte.

A clé.

Il ne l'aurait jamais fait avant, surtout pas si on n'était tous les deux seuls à la maison.

Peu importe, je pouvais mettre en marche la suite de mon plan, qui consistait simplement à aller espionner Stiles à travers la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Je sais, ça fait pervers, mais la fin justifie parfois les moyens. En outre, j'ai eu raison de le faire, parce que j'ai enfin pu voir ce que tentait de cacher Stiles et cela m'a perturbé.

Je n'aurais pas dis que mon ami était couvert de bleus, il se serait agi d'un mensonge. Mais il en avait, ils étaient là et c'était ça qu'il essayait de me cacher. Je me suis demandé _« est ce que c'est à cause d'un combat où il aurait été blessé ? »_ mais j'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Stiles ne m'aurait pas caché des bleus dut à un simple combat, parce que j'aurais trouvé normal qu'ils soient là.

J'ai arrêté de l'espionner et suis retourné dans ma chambre, décidé à tout simplement lui poser la question.

- Pourquoi tu as des bleus sur le corps ?

D'accord je sais, j'aurais dût me montrer plus subtile, au moins attendre qu'il se soit assit à côté de moi plutôt que de lui lancer ça dès sa sortie de la salle de bains, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de subtile. Je suis direct. Stiles a posé ses mains sur son corps, comme s'il essayait de le cacher :

- Est-ce que tu as des rayons X ? C'est ton nouveau pouvoir de loup-garou ?

- Je t'ai espionné.

- Tu m'as espionné vraiment ? Et qui t'as donné le droit de faire ça ? S'énerva Stiles.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Et donc tu m'espionnes ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu tenais absolument à me cacher.

Stiles se mit à crier, sans raison, comme s'il avait peur tout à coup que je connaisse la raison de ses marques.

- Si je le cache c'est justement pour que tu ne le saches pas !

Je voulu l'apaiser :

- Je sais que j'ai fais quelque chose de stupide, mais j'étais réellement inquiet.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être inquiet ! Vraiment pas ! Fiche moi la paix et ne m'espionne plus jamais.

Stiles se montrait presque menaçant et sur ses paroles crachées avec colère, il claqua la porte et s'enfuit. Je me demandai s'il fallait le suivre mais je pensai qu'il valait mieux le laisser se calmer seul, que peut-être il m'en reparlerait.

Stiles ne m'en reparla pas. Le lendemain, il fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille, il se montra juste plus distant avec moi. Stiles. Plus distant avec moi. C'était ridicule.

Stiles avait risqué sa vie pour moi, il avait essayé de me protéger de moi-même en m'accrochant à un radiateur, il avait continué à me suivre coûte que coûte même si au début de mes transformations j'avais failli le tuer, et il était resté mon meilleur ami même lorsque je l'avais trahi en embrassant Lydia. Le Nogitsune lui-même avait tellement bien compris notre relation qu'il s'en était servis.

L'idée même que Stiles puisse devenir froid et essayer de m'éviter était tellement ridicule que j'étais persuadé de basculer dans une sorte de monde parallèle. Un cauchemar. Une illusion.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que Stiles commençait à éviter tout le monde. Pas seulement moi. Lydia aussi (surtout Lydia, pourquoi Lydia ? Il était enfin devenu ami avec Lydia et ils formaient une parfaite équipe). Derek également. Et même Danny.

A dire vrai au bout d'un moment je me suis rendu compte que la seule personne que fréquentait Stiles dorénavant était Malia.

Chaque fois que j'essayais de lui parler, Stiles se détournait de moi, m'évitait, m'ignorait. Ca me rendait dingue et ça me faisait mal. J'avais besoin de Stiles, comme on a besoin de l'air qu'on respire ou de l'eau qu'on boit pour vivre. Il était mon meilleur ami, ma jambe droite, mon bras gauche, mon frère de cœur et d'âme. Il m'aidait à faire des plans convenables et j'essayais de l'arrêter quand ses délires allaient trop loin. On se complétait bien.

Mais le pire c'est que j'étais persuadé que Stiles avait besoin de moi, et sans doute encore plus maintenant qu'il essayait de garder son secret pour lui. Un secret qui lui faisait peur et, j'en étais sûr, qui le blessait. Le blessait tellement que des bleus apparaissaient sur son corps.

Hors qui était la seule personne que Stiles approchait maintenant ? Malia.

Qui aurait donc pu être coupable de l'apparition de ces bleus ?

A moins que Stiles ne se soit soudainement trouver une passion pour la chute dans les escaliers, j'étais persuadé que cette fille lui faisait du mal.

Et je n'aimais pas ça. Pas du tout.

Souvent les gens me décrivaient comme un mec sympa. Un peu stupide, surtout quand j'étais amoureux, mais pas vraiment violent – même si j'avais eu quelques écarts quand j'avais dût maîtriser mes pouvoirs de loup garou. J'essayais toujours de trouver une solution pour ne blesser personne, même si ces personnes l'auraient parfois mérité. Je ne voulais pas tuer, bordel je n'avais que dix-sept ans et loup garou ou pas, je n'avais pas envie de devenir un meurtrier aussi jeune. Surtout si je pouvais l'éviter.

Certains diraient que j'ai une sorte de syndrome qui me pousserait à vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un défaut d'avoir envie de protéger tout le monde ? Surtout ceux que j'aime ? Surtout ceux là.

Je suis tellement peu violent, que je préfère ouvrir la fenêtre aux mouches plutôt que de les écraser. Voilà qui je suis.

Et puis on s'en prend à mon meilleur ami. A ce mec complètement barge qui m'a appris ce qu'était le sarcasme et m'a emmené dans des sorties en forêts au milieu de la nuit, juste pour voir si on pouvait observer un puma ou pour chercher un cadavre. A ce type qui trouvait une parole rigolote ou réconfortante au meilleur moment, et qui se pliait en quatre pour les personnes qu'il aimait. A ce mec qui était comme mon frère, chez qui je pouvais m'introduire au milieu de la nuit sans problème et qui savait comment rentrer chez moi – même illégalement.

On s'en prenait à lui pour qui j'étais prêt à donner ma vie.

Et là, je ne jure plus de rien. C'est comme si un ouragan prenait possession de moi, comme si la couleur rouge s'emparait de chacun de mes neurones, et que la violence devienne ma seule passion de l'univers. Et je le sens, je le sens bien, je perds le contrôle.

Je n'ai plus perdu le contrôle depuis pas mal de temps, c'était devenu naturel pour moi, le loup garou était là et nous faisions équipe. Aujourd'hui le loup garou est furieux, et moi aussi. J'ai envie de sang, j'ai envie de faire du mal, de démembrer, d'entendre les os craqués, et de griffer et mordre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. J'en salive d'avance. Et j'ai une cible. Un sale petit coyote, une proie de choix. J'ai tellement envie de faire du mal à Malia que mes griffes poussent, mes crocs sortent, que je ne sais plus qui je suis. Suis-je Scott ou suis-je un animal ? Suis-je un loup ? Ou un humain ?

Et quelle importance tant que je peux la bouffer ?

Alors je sens, je respire son odeur, je repère sa trace. Et je me lèche les babines. Avec elle, je sens une autre odeur, une odeur apaisante, une odeur que j'aime bien, de quelqu'un que je connais. De quelqu'un … Je ne sais plus qui, mais c'est quelqu'un d'important. Je le sais. Je ne dois pas lui faire du mal à lui, juste à elle. Au coyote.

J'arrive finalement dans une maison, l'odeur puante de l'animal se fait plus forte et je fronce le nez. Elle n'est pas couverte par l'autre odeur. L'humaine. L'apaisante. Celle qui me plaît bien. Je rentre discrètement, et je monte jusqu'à la chambre.

Le coyote ne m'entends pas, ne me sens pas, elle est occupée.

Malia a une barre de fer dans la main et parle :

- Dis voir Stiles, et si je te montrais mon amour plus fort encore.

Stiles ne dit rien, il a plutôt l'air effrayé qu'autre chose. Effrayé et en même temps amoureux, ou soumis. Soumis.

- Je préférerais que tu le prouves autrement. Murmure-t-il.

- Mais tu sais que c'est comme ça que j'aime, tu m'as choisi non ?

- Oui.

- Alors nous devons nous aimer ainsi. Parce que tu m'aimes n'est ce pas ? Tu m'aimes, tu m'as choisi, et nous sommes des compagnons maintenant. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Stiles, jamais et je peux te montrer mon amour. Et puis tu m'as énervé alors il faut bien que je te punisse. Tu sais que c'est ta faute n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais que je t'aime.

- Oui.

Malia leva alors la barre de fer et tapa sur le dos de Stiles avec.

- Je t'aime. Dit-elle. C'est comme ça que je t'aime et que je peux te le montrer.

Malia releva une deuxième fois la barre.

Je rentrai dans la pièce à ce moment là et me jetai sur elle. Ma fureur était telle que je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était lui faire du mal, le plus de mal possible. Elle avait pris sa forme de coyote, mais elle n'était pas assez forte contre moi. J'allais la démembrer. Je la griffai pour commencer, pour la blesser. Elle poussa un gémissement qui me rendit heureux. _Souffre, souffre, souffre. Souffre sale coyote._

Je la griffai encore et encore. Pas suffisamment pour la tuer mais assez pour qu'elle ait mal, très mal. Derrière moi j'entendais une voix, un son indistinct mais je n'y prêtais guère attention. Jusqu'à ce que je lève mes griffes pour l'achever. A ce moment là il est apparu, devant moi. Il s'est couché sur le coyote, les larmes aux yeux, suppliants.

- Scott arrête, je t'en supplie arrête, tu vas la tuer. Tu vas la tuer et je l'aime ! Je l'aime tu entends ? Arrête !

Stiles. C'était Stiles. Son odeur, ses mots, ses larmes. Je redevins moi-même, je me retransformai en humain. Je regardai Stiles l'air contrit, soudain j'avais peur qu'il me déteste, mais il n'avait pas l'air de me détester.

- J'ai perdu le contrôle, murmurai-je avec honte.

- C'est ma faute, répondit Stiles tête baissé sur le même ton.

En dessous de lui, Malia souffrait. Elle s'était retransformé en humaine, ses blessures commençaient déjà à guérir mais elle avait clairement mal.

- Je suis désolé dis-je.

Sans savoir si je m'adressais à Stiles, à Malia, ou à moi-même. Stiles secoua la tête, essuya ses larmes puis en écho avec moi me dit :

- Je suis désolé aussi.

Nous étions désolés tous les deux et nous ne savions plus que faire. Je voulais emmener Stiles avec moi, loin de cette fille qui le frappait pour lui montrer son amour, alors je tendis ma main vers lui :

- Viens.

- Non je reste avec elle, elle souffre.

Honnêtement je me fichais qu'elle souffre, elle avait fait souffrir Stiles la première.

- Viens ! répétais-je.

- Non ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que je l'aime ?

J'ai secoué la tête, ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était une image fausse de l'amour, une fiction. On n'aime pas les gens quand on les frappe, quoi qu'on en dise.

Mais voyant que Stiles ne viendrait pas, je dus le prendre de force sur mon dos, et tant pis si Stiles essayait de s'échapper et de me frapper, j'étais assez fort pour l'emmener loin d'ici. Pour le soigner, l'aider, lui parler, n'importe quoi. Mais surtout l'éloigner.

Stiles se calma à mi-chemin, il voyait bien que les coups ne menaient à rien. Il se laissa ramener jusque chez moi, en silence. Une fois là bas, je sortis une trousse à pharmacie pour mettre de la crème sur ses bleus. Il ne dit rien, frissonna par moment, sans doute à cause de la douleur, mais resta totalement silencieux. Je ne parlai pas non plus. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ni pas où commencer.

Il me tendit une perche en murmurant finalement :

- Je l'aime tu sais.

J'avais fini de lui mettre de la crème et je me couchai à côté de lui pour le regarder.

- Alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle te fait aussi peur ?

Stiles déglutit. Ma question le gênait. Il voulait se raccrocher à cet amour pour ne pas s'avouer vaincu, pour ne pas accepter qu'il ait pu se laisser frapper pour rien. Peut-être aussi parce que quelque part il y croyait.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire ou lui faire pour qu'il se laisse frapper ainsi ?

- Que tu l'aimes ou non, je ne laisserai jamais personne te blesser intentionnellement, te frapper de cette manière. D'abord des coups de poings, ensuite des barres de fer, ça aurait été jusqu'où Stiles ? C'était quoi la prochaine étape ? A quel moment s'arrête la violence ? Lorsque t'es mort ? Lorsque y a plus rien à frapper parce qu'elle ta réduit en miette ?

- La ferme, grogna Stiles.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de me la fermer :

- Jamais je ne la laisserai te toucher à nouveau.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas parfait, elle essaie de me rendre parfait tu sais, je serai un parfait petit ami pour elle, un compagnon. Elle essaie de m'aider.

- Elle t'a surtout fait un lavage de cerveau !

- Elle… Elle… Je l'aime.

Il se servait de ces mots comme une formule magique, comme quelque chose qui allait le protéger et tout arranger. Il l'aime donc tout va bien aller.

- Et bien j'espère que tu arrêteras très vite de l'aimer parce que tu n'es pas près de la revoir.

- Comment ça ?

- Si elle s'approche de toi, je vais lui rappeler ce que je suis capable de faire quand on m'énerve.

- Tu ne peux pas Scott, tu ne peux pas lui faire du mal !

Je m'énervais en poussant un grognement de loup :

- Et pourquoi pas puisqu'elle te fait du mal ?

Stiles se recroquevilla sur le lit. Il me paraissait tellement petit, tellement cassé, tellement fragile. Je détestais Malia pour ça, je détestais ce qu'elle lui avait fait et je sentais le loup en moi se remettre en colère, vouloir prendre le contrôle, vouloir aller une bonne fois pour toute me débarrasser d'elle. Il me fallu toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas me retransformer et finalement après avoir respiré plusieurs fois je réussi à me calmer.

Stiles me regardait avec l'air effrayé, comme s'il avait peur tout à coup que je me mette en colère et que je le frappe.

Moi ? Vraiment ?

Je soupirai, et emballai mon meilleur ami dans une couette, puis lui ordonnai de se reposer. On parlerait de tout ça plus tard. Il avait besoin de dormir, de retrouver ses esprits, de comprendre que j'étais Scott et que même si j'avais presque tué Malia – heureusement il m'avait arrêté – je ne lui voulais aucun mal à lui.

Je m'endormis à ses côtés, mais seulement d'une oreille, restant sur mes gardes pour qu'il ne profite pas de mon sommeil pour s'enfuir.

Au matin il était toujours là.

Stiles me regardait en silence et je lui fis un petit sourire.

- Café ? proposai-je.

- Café. Répondit-il dans un murmure.

J'allai en préparé et revint avec deux tasses. Je lui donnai la sienne alors qu'il s'asseyait sur mon lit, toujours enroulé dans la couette. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre innommable, ses joues étaient froissées de sommeil, mais il paraissait plus lucide que la veille. Je m'assis en face de lui et attendit.

Stiles buvait son café à petite gorgée, et quand il eut fini, il reposa la tasse à côté de lui sur le lit. Puis commença à parler.

- Elle n'était pas comme ça au début.

Je restai silencieux prêt à écouter tout ce qu'il avait à me raconter.

- Enfin je crois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais quand ça a commencé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi dans ma tête tout cela paraissait à la fois normal et effrayant. Comme si je l'avais mérité.

Je hochai la tête tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle et il reprit :

- J'étais trop bavard. Elle m'a frappé. C'est pour rire, c'est pour que tu te taises, c'est parce que je t'aime. Voilà ce qu'elle disait. C'est parce que je t'aime et parce que je t'aime tu ne dois pas me contrarier tu comprends ? Je t'aime j'étais là dans le pire moment de ton existence. Elle disait ce genre de chose et elle ne me frappait pas fort. Elle ne me faisait pas vraiment mal. Je me disais _« elle montre son affection, ce n'est rien, même avec Scott ça arrive qu'on se batte pour rigoler »_. Je l'ai laissé faire.

Pause. Stiles regardait par la fenêtre.

- Et puis elle a frappé plus fort. Cette fois-ci ça a fait des bleus et ça m'a fait mal. Elle disait que c'était de ma faute, ma faute parce qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler, ma faute parce que je n'étais pas exactement comme elle le désirait, ma faute parce que je devais me taire si elle le décidait. C'était ma faute à moi, et j'ai commencé à la croire sans que je m'en rende compte. Elle avait raison, c'était ma faute, j'étais trop ceci, trop cela, pourquoi est ce que je n'arrivais pas à la contenter tout simplement, pourquoi j'étais aussi nul ? Alors je faisais des efforts, tous les efforts, pour lui montrer que je l'aimais, que j'étais ce qu'elle voulait, et elle était douce, toute douce, toute gentille.

Stiles se tordait les doigts tandis qu'il racontait, évitant toujours mon regard. Moi je ne le quittais pas des yeux.

- Et puis des fois elle se mettait dans des colères noires, et elle me frappait. J'avais des trop gros bleus, j'ai commencé à me cacher. J'avais peur que tu le vois, j'avais peur que tu saches, et que tu essaies de nous séparer. Je me disais que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, que tu aurais honte de moi comme j'avais honte de moi-même tout seul, que je te dégoûterais. Quand tu l'as découvert, la peur a prit le pas et j'ai préféré m'éloigner. De toi, de tout le monde. Malia me disait que je n'avais besoin de personne, que d'elle. Qu'on se suffisait l'un et l'autre, qu'on était des compagnons et que c'était pour la vie. Que tous les deux on s'aimerait pour toujours. Et elle disait ça tellement gentiment, avec une telle douceur… Je me disais que cette fois-ci ça allait aller, que je ne la décevrais plus.

Stiles s'arrêta de parler et je posai ma main sur son bras pour lui montrer que j'étais là, que je ne le jugeais pas. J'étais inquiet pour lui c'est vrai, mais n'avais très certainement pas honte. Stiles prit ma main dans la sienne et serra mes doigts. Il demanda :

- Tu me détestes ?

- Jamais.

Stiles hocha la tête comme rassuré, puis reprit son récit :

- Elle devenue de plus en plus violente, et j'étais seul, isolé. Je n'avais plus qu'elle, alors je m'accrochais à elle et aux moments où elle était douce et gentille, où elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait, qu'on était bien et heureux ensemble. Et j'avais peur. Peur qu'elle me quitte que je me retrouve seul, peur qu'elle me frappe encore également, peur de tout, ou de rien, je sais pas. Je me disais que je l'aimais, parce qu'il n'y avait que ça à quoi je pouvais me raccrocher vraiment. Je l'aime, c'est obligé, je ne subis pas ça pour rien, voilà ce que je pensais.

A chaque mot, j'étais triste pour Stiles, mais surtout je détestais de plus en plus Malia. Le loup garou en moi regrettait de l'avoir laissé vivante. Pas moi évidemment, je ne voulais pas devenir un meurtrier, pour autant je ne culpabilisais guère de l'avoir blessé. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait à Stiles.

- J'ai vraiment eut la trouille quand elle a prit une barre de métal. Et de savoir que tu as pu voir ça, tu as pu voir… Je…

Je resserrai mes doigts sur ceux de mon meilleur ami :

- Je suis furieux pour ce qu'elle t'a fait Stiles, mais tu ne me dégoûtes pas, ni rien, je t'assure.

- Je me dégoûte moi.

Je soupirai, passai mon bras autour de cet idiot et le serrai contre moi.

- Tu te souviens quand Pollux est mort ?

Stiles hocha la tête. Pollux était un chat de gouttière qu'on avait adopté tous les deux quand on était môme. On s'amusait à le cacher dans son placard ou sous mon lit pour pas que nos parents sachent qu'on avait un chat. On lui donnait à manger en douce. Et il s'était attaché à nous. Dans le fond je pense que ma mère et son père savaient ce qu'on faisait, on n'était pas discret du tout, mais ça devait les amuser alors ils ne disaient rien.

Et puis un adolescent du quartier avait trouvé amusant d'attraper le chat et de se servir de lui comme d'un ballon, ensuite il l'avait battu à mort, et on avait retrouvé Pollux avec Stiles juste un peu avant qu'il meurt. Il avait un petit peu miaulé et c'était fini. J'avais pris le chat dans mes bras et supplié ma mère de le soigner. Stiles suppliait aussi. Mais ça n'avait servit à rien, Pollux était déjà mort.

Stiles et moi avions été inconsolables pendant une semaine et quand nos parents nous avaient proposé d'aller chercher un autre chat, on avait refusé. On ne voulait pas remplacer Pollux, et surtout on ne voulait plu avoir à perdre un animal. C'était trop triste.

- Pollux s'est fait frapper tu te souviens ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il te dégoûtait ?

Stiles secoua la tête :

- Non.

- Alors tu vois ? C'est toi la victime Stiles, elle t'a manipulé, mais tu n'es pas dégoûtant, ni rien. Elle oui, mais pas toi.

Stiles acquiesça et fondit en larmes dans mes bras. Je caressai son dos pour le consoler. Malia n'avait pas seulement frappé mon meilleur ami, elle avait également cassé quelque chose en lui, et il allait falloir l'aider à réparer, le soutenir. Et j'étais là, je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

Quand il eut pleuré tout son saoul, Stiles releva ses yeux tous mouillés vers moi, puis il demanda d'un air un peu idiot :

- J'aurais vraiment besoin d'un bisou magique.

J'ai éclaté de rire. Je savais qu'il faudrait du temps pour Stiles de se remettre complètement, mais l'entendre plaisanter me prouvait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. J'embrassai son crâne en souriant :

- Voilà bisou magique. Ca va mieux ?

Stiles hocha doucement la tête :

- Un peu.

Je le décoiffai plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et il me fit un minuscule sourire.

ooo

Malia n'est pas revenue au lycée, et si elle était revenue je lui aurais fais comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue auprès de Stiles. Lydia, Kira et moi l'entourions comme des gardes du corps, on était sa protection. Il nous disait que ça allait, qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul et c'était sans doute vrai, mais j'avais quand même guère envie de me séparer de lui, au moins pour le moment. Petit à petit Stiles retrouva son sourire, ses délires, ses sarcasmes, il redevint celui que j'avais connu tout en gardant tout de même une cicatrice quelque part en lui, à cause de cette histoire.

J'avais dut calmer Derek quand il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé, il voulait aller venger Stiles et j'ai dut lui dire que c'était déjà fait. Il était dans une rage folle et il devint encore plus acharné que nous pour protéger Stiles. Il allait surveiller sa maison la nuit, il venait au lycée et regardait les matchs de Lacrosse. Je me souviens d'une fois où un type a bousculé Stiles dans les couloirs et où Derek est sortit de nulle part pour menacer le gars et le forcer à s'excuser.

Stiles m'a dit que ça l'avait touché sans qu'il comprenne tout à fait pourquoi. Mais moi j'y voyais quelque chose de positif, Stiles était capable de se reconstruire, d'aller mieux et surtout peut-être de pouvoir retomber amoureux, un jour.

De quelqu'un qui ne lui ferait aucun mal. Qui prendrait soin de lui. Qui le rendrait heureux.

Et je serais toujours là également pour veiller sur lui. Et lui sur moi.

Comme deux amis, deux frères. Qui se soutiennent pour la vie.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai écris cette fic à cause de l'actrice de Malia qui a dit (je dis pas exactement comme elle mais en gros) que Malia pour prouver son affection frapperait Stiles. Et que c'était adorable.

Je ne trouve pas que frapper la personne qu'on aime soit adorable, d'où la fic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.


End file.
